On some missions
by therealesther
Summary: On some missions, Naruto doesn't wear his wedding ring. This is one of them.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's probably a good thing._**  
**

**On Some Missions**

On some missions, Naruto doesn't wear his wedding ring.

This is one of them.

His wedding ring represents many important things to him; an unbreakable promise, lifelong bonds, selfless charity and faithful love.

None of these things have anything to do with the woman writhing beneath him, biting her lip in ecstasy, her fingers digging into his biceps. She is not his wife; he does not love her, and the detailed information he knows about her comes from a highly classified file which he read and memorized three days ago.

"Oh Takeshi!"

She cries out his pseudonym wantonly, and Naruto redoubles his efforts, burying his face against her sweat-dampened neck. Her skin is soft, and smells of expensive perfume, and with his eyes closed like this, he does not have to look at her face.

It must have been quite pretty when she was a young girl, but now it has matured and hardened into the face of a woman with power and charisma. Dark and vibrant, with full lips and high cheekbones, it is a face a thousand times removed from the ivory white skin and delicate features of the woman in his heart.

Naruto's partner on this mission is in another room, quickly and silently collecting and memorizing sensitive documents which prove this woman's leadership of a powerful gang of drug dealers. The man is a skilled jounin, and he is also unmarried, but he is short and squat, with a square face and small dark eyes.

The woman threads her bejewelled fingers through thick golden locks, and tugs Naruto's head back, bringing them face to face.

"Open your beautiful eyes. Let me see them," she says huskily, breast rising and falling with the quick rhythm of her breathing. Slowly, reluctantly, his eyelids part, and she sighs with pleasure at the rare sight of eyes the colour of the noon-day sky.

"I've never seen a host with such eyes," she smiles as his fingers trace circles on her skin. "I must designate you again for tomorrow night."

Naruto smiles a well-trained smile; a smile appropriate for his cover as a high class host. "I would be honoured, my lady." Inwardly, he calculates that to occupy another half hour will ensure the safe exit of his partner. He quickly plans his next course of action, and the woman groans with pleasure at the sensations his skilled fingers create.

_She is so loud compared to Hinata_. The thought flashes through his mind and instantly, he regrets it. By thinking of his wife, by naming her, it is as if he has summoned her to this foul place, as if she will somehow be tainted with the stain of this sordid deed. Only the powerful aphrodisiac he took a few hours ago enables him to complete the mission; otherwise, willpower alone would not be able to hold at bay the instinctive repulsion that wells up in him at every intimate touch and embrace that comes from a woman other than his own.

Finally, it is all over, and a well-satiated customer leaves the establishment, her purse considerably lighter than before. Naruto and his partner leave soon after, their mission completed. They do not speak more than absolutely necessary, and his partner makes no comment about Naruto's part of this job, for which he is grateful. It was highly classified after all, and no one else but the Hokage need ever know.

After they have seen the Godaime and given their report, Naruto will go to a local bath house, which will still probably be open, despite the late hour, and soap and scrub every inch of himself thoroughly. After throwing away the old clothes, and putting on new ones, free from the heavy musk of sweat and perfume, he will go to his small apartment, and slide into bed next to his wife, doing his best not to wake her.

There are some missions where Naruto doesn't wear his wedding ring.

As he breathes in Hinata's fresh, subtle fragrance, and falls asleep to the soft sound of her breathing, he prays fervently that she will never know.

_AN: Written because I decided that the kunoichi aren't the only ones who might have to use their bodies. How would a male character from Naruto feel about it? Criticisms? Comments?_


End file.
